DisasterStuck- It's Not Just A Game
by Is-Really-Betty-Crocker
Summary: Eight trolls play a seemingly harmless game. It ends up destroying the world. And now it's up to them to survive and to stop the end of everything as they know it. Join the trolls Denesy, Lessel, Krinah, Arcon, Diluen, Uranii, and Almere as they divulge into a whirling shitspin of angst, death, decisions and yes- CORPSE SNOGS. (Follow the Tumblr blog too!)
1. Act One- Part One: No Special Day

**Note from the author: hi! I assume most of you came to this either by our Tumblr blog, but if you are here because you found this scrolling through fanfictions for Homestuck! I just want to say, this is the fanfiction for our DisasterStuck blog on Tumblr ( ). So if you have Tumblr, follow that because we'll be posting things on it as the story unfolds. but if you are here from our blog, then read on!  
**

**Also, don't forget to follow this story so you'll be up-to-date! Enjoy~~**

**-Apples of Idunn**

**Act One- Hivestuck**

**A** young troll stands in her respiteblock. Today happens to be no particularly special day, though it is worth mentioning that today is the scheduled release day of the much-anticipated sgrub beta. This young troll is awaiting her friend Uranii to deliver the pirated copy of the game he got from the internet.  
But I'm getting ahead of myself.

== Enter Name

Your name is Denesy Mecure. You are a cerulean blood on the planet Alternia. Your hive is located in one of the few jungles on the planet. It is medium size, and the largest portion of the hive is the coop at the top that houses your reclusive guardian. You are six and a half sweeps old and hold a number of interests.  
Some of these interests include writing, drawing, embroidery, bracelet-making, and baking. Despite all these interests, you find yourself pondering what to do.

== Check Computer

You log onto trollian and see that a few of your friends are online. Only one name is available, so you message them.

transparentSentiment (TS) began trolling cytosineAstronamer (CA)

TS: hey Lessel what+s uppp?

TS: *up

CA: o-h hi. :) No-t much. Trying to- stay warm. Yo-u?

TS: n)o+hing a+ all. Im wai+ing )on Uramii. I can+ wai+ +o( play +his game

TS: *Uranii

CA: o-h me neither! Do-nt fo-rget to- send me a co-py!

TS: I w)on+

TS: h)old )on, d)on)or.

TS: *d)o)or

== Answer door

You stand and make your way into the entry hall, moving some hair in front of your blind eye. Expecting the visitor to be Uranii, you don't bother to check who it is,

You regret this decision however, because when you open the door, before you stands your ex-matesprit Acridi Sesmer. A wicked smile crosses his face, ivory teeth glinting maliciously in the moonlight. His snake-like pupils stare down at you, and you swear toy can see flames burning behind them. Your heart skips nervously and toy can feel a pain in your chest from a lunar cycle ago that now seems all too real.

"Hey, Denesssy," he hisses.

"What do you want, Acridi?" you ask, trying to sound braver than you feel.

"Oh, nothing much," he replies nonchalantly, eyes sweeping past your face, into your hive and out to the distance, "jussst wanted to sssee how my darling matesssprit isss doing..." His eyes focus back on you and a shiver runs up your spine.

"We're not matesprits anymore and you know it," you say, crossing your arms in defense. He smirks and his tongue flickers from his mouth for the briefest of moments.

"Are you gonna play thisss game I've been hearing ssso much about?" You contemplate telling the truth.

"I'm not sure," you answer finally, "I'm still debating it. Now go away."

"Oh don't think I'm leaving without a goodbye kisss..." He leans down and you raise a hand to your defense and move to slap him. With a single lightning quick motion, he catches you by the wrist, sharp nails digging into gray skin. A few of his fingers draw blood and shiny blue runs down your arm.

"Get... get off me Acridi!" You shout, tears filling your eyes.

"Then don't cross me, bitch," he snaps, twisting your arm behind your back so far it hurts. He finally lets go after you shout. He turns on a heel and moves off your porch and into the lawnring. He stops.

"Oh and Denessy," he says, not looking at you as you lean against the door frame for support," don't think you'll be playing that game without me." He laughs once and disappears into the thick green foliage. Your heart continues to race and you stand there a long minute. You shut and lock your door behind you, stumbling through the hallway as your vision begins to swirl. You have a terrible weak-spot for blood, and the sigh or smell of it makes you woozy.

== Bind wounds.

You manage to get into the bathroom and take out some sterile bandage. You hold your breath so you won't be able to smell it and tightly wrap your wrist in gauze. You get a drink of water to soothe your stomach.

_Just when I thought he'd leave me alone,_ you think bitterly.

== Return to room and answer troll.

You go back into your respiteblock and find that Lessel has not logged out in your absence. This doesn't surprise you, the incident was only a few minutes long.

CA: hey did yo-y get the game yet?

TS: no(, Uranii wasn+ a+ my d)o)or

TS: Acridi was.

CA: D: no-! He wasn't!

TS: he was. And he +hrea+ened me and made my wris+ bleed.

CA: o-h that pisses me o-ff!

CA" he has no- right to- yo-u anymo-re!

TS: yeah. Welk.

TS: *well

TS: im gonna ge+ )off n)ow, ill +ell y)ou when I ge++ +he gaame

TS: **ge+ *game

CA: o-kay bye!

transparentSentiment (TS) ceased trolling cytosineAstronamer (CA)


	2. Act One- Part Two: Passages of the Past

== Elsewhere, in a place imbued with untouched snow and cycles in the past...

**A**nother troll shivers in the dark as she huddles against the soft fur of her lusus. She watches her breath leave her mouth in opaque clouds as the biting wind of the Alternian pole whips the snow around just outside. Her cheeks are light cyan from the bit of cold. Today is this young troll's sixth wriggling day, and like the past sweeps preceding it, she doesn't feel like celebrating.

After all, when one grows up in a shithole like Alternia, one cannot find many good reasons to celebrate their coming into existence.

== Enter name.

Your name is Lessel Pluton. As was previously stated, today is your sixth wriggling day. As was not previously mentioned, you have a number of interests and hobbies to keep you occupied during the long nights.

You love to play in the snow, draw, and read. You never got many books as a young troll (mainly because your lusus avoided going to crowded places whenever he could), but the one book you do own, you never tire of. It was written by your Ancestor many sweeps ago, observing and describing space and the stars. There were however, a few chapters of her own life that you find so interesting and some of them heartbreaking.

==Examine Ancestor's book

You take out the small, leather-bound tome from your sylladex and open it. Your eyes skim the yellow, aged pages that are oh-so familiar to yo. You've read these passages countless times. The fluid, insightful paragraphs call to you, drawing you in.

You only skim the page. You're not really in the mood to read right now. You reach for your laptop and log onto trollian. One of your internet friends Uranii has logged on. You smile softly and snuggle closer to your custodian and message him.

cytosineAstronamer (CA) began trolling uncomfortableSkin (US)

CA: hi uranii!

US: oh.

US: hey lessel.

CA: happy wriggling day.

CA: ho-w are yo-u?

US: Uranii is fine. HE has been having strange and somewhat disconcerting dreams lately however.

CA: o-h... do- yo-u want to- talk abo-ut them?

CA: maybe that wo-uld make yo-u feel better!

US: HE is not sure. But HE supposes no harm would be done in confiding with HIS friend.

US: the dreams always start out the same. Uranii awakens on a planet enshrouded by light, and there are festivities transpiring below HIM. HE. Never stays there long enough to discover what is being celebrated.

US: a few moments after HE grasps what is transpiring, the setting changes, but in a way that is perplexing. HIS vision begins to glitch and pixelize. But when it stops, HE is soon a great checkerboard with pieces three times HIS size.

US: when the image again changes, Uranii is whirling through a dark void, whispers reach HIS ears in a language unknown to HIM.

US: and then HE wakes up.

CA: strange...

CA: what do- yo-u think it means?

US: Uranii doesn't know. HE wonders if you should consult one of the wiser members of the group, rather than Uranii.

CA: well... maybe Almere kno-ws? He seems to- kno-w these things kinda.

US: perhaps Uranii will consult HIM when HE get the chance.

US: but now HE must get off the computer. There is hunting to do.

CA: okay, bye Uranii!

uncomfortableSkin (US) ceased trolling cytosineAstronamer (CA)

You ponder what all these rather disconcerting things could mean. Uranii sometimes has weird premonitions. But these were normally petty things like weather or when one of their friends had a bad hair day or the like. You try to keep the sick feeling from your stomach as you rub your hands together to warm them.

It is your sixth wriggling day, but you don't feel six. You feel more like four- sad, lonely, and just a bit frightened. But then again. What mutant blood on Alternia wouldn't be frightened?

== Cycles in the future, but not enough to bother counting...

You poke your head out of the dark, damp and cold cave into the light of the full moon. You pull your hood up over your head and a mask in front of your face. You shove your hands into your pockets and step into the deep snow. The moon glinting off the white dust casts an eery purplish glow over the land. You are grateful for the solidarity area in which you live.

You hear a timing rustle in a bunch of tundra bushes a few meters to your right. Your eyes are glued to the icy leaves and you pull out your crossbow. A few seconds pass and nothing more than a long-earbunnybeast emerges.


	3. Act One- Part Three: PSYCHE!

== In an ocean a hemisphere away...

**A** light dims, a screen illuminates a pair of scuba goggles. Hair floats freely in salty water.

slitheringShadows (SS) began trolling shelteredNeptune (SN)

SS: hey neptisss

SS: whatsss up?

SN: ugh

SN: whot do you wont, ocridi?

SS: wow... sssuck hossstility from sssomeone ssso timid.

SN: im not timid, osshole.

SN: i just dont like you.

SS: whatever. i didnt contact you beacaussse i like you.

SN: then why did you contoct me?

SS: i wasss wondering if you knew any way i could get into thisss game i hear you bunch of retardsss are playing.

SN: why would you wont to play a gome with us 'retardssss'?

SS: i have my reasssonsss

SN: i dont know. ond even if i did, i wouldnt tell you.

shelteredNeptune (SN) has blocked slitheringShadows (SS)

* * *

You sigh and lean back in your chair (which you are floating three inches from the surface of). Acridi will never cease his annoying self-insertion into your group's affairs. You're sure you're not the only one in the group who thinks this. You see another of your friends pop up. But you're not sure if you want to talk to him. He's kind of... unpredictable. But oh well. You click the name and type a tentative message.

* * *

shelteredNeptune (SN) began trolling moonknightNecromancer (MN)

SN: hey krinoh

MN: Hello there Arco/V

SN: how ore you?

MN: i'm... well you could sau slightly tired, but that is a co/Vsta/Vt with me. But aside from that I'm rather impatie/Vt.

MN: replyi/Vg o/V De/Vesy to se/Vd me a copy of sgrub makes my scales crawl. I hate bei/Vg at the mercy of other's ability to haste/V the pace of a deli\/ery.

SN: oh... well im sure youll get it eventuolly.

SN wel oll will.

SN: but i believe thot the wot it will go is: uronii, denesy, lessel, me, diluen, olmere, ond you lostly. occording to uronii, there is o specific order we hove to ploy.

MN: How does he k/Vw that?

SN: who knows with him? he olwoys seems to know things thot dont moke o lot of sense. until they do. does thot moke ony sense?

MN: I thi/Vk so.

MN: It just all seems a little sketchy.

SN: of course it does. whot isnt skechy obout ponteo?

MN: I do/V't ha\/e a/V a/Vswer for you.

MN: Well I suppose I'll be off. Talk to you whe/V we fi/Vally get arou/Vd to playi/Vg.

SN: bye krinoh

shelteredNeptune (SN) ceased trolling moonknighNecromancer

* * *

A huge white shape passes in front of the door and a low rumble shakes the hive-

PSYCHE!

[(A/N) sorry for the short chapter, I'm splitting these up by POV's... also sorry for taking forever to update. :I I've been procrastinating.]


End file.
